Embers
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you..." A Rodan One-shot. Takes place after the Fire Series.


**Miss Queen B: Ok, So I heard this song and inspiration made me write this piece of work. At first I didn't want to because I thought I was done with the Fire series, but it became clear that I wouldn't be able to finish up my other stories unless I get this one out of my head. Notes: **

**Note One: Don't get me wrong, I am a Mothzilla fan, but unfortunately, I'm a bigger fan of writing forbidden or heart breaking love stories. This one is base around Rodan (because I just love that little rascal) and a crazy little dream he's having. I'm not giving anything away, just remember, it's only a dream. It's only a dream...**

**Note Two: This takes place after the Fire Series and a side story from the Water series so again, it you haven't read the trilogy, I would highly recommend you do or else you will be lost. **

**Note Three: Rated M: for language and a rough love scene. Not comfortable with it, don't read it. If you do, grest tell me what you think. I can't stretch this enough since the last thing I want is backlash knowing a warning amd rating was given. Once again, I'm questioning my sanity, but whatever, I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Embers**

_~The world was on fire and no one can save me, but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…~_

It was the same dream he would have ever since they went their separate ways...

The night would be clear and cool with a bright full moon. He would be sleeping in the warm lava of his volcano home with his wings wrapped tightly around his body for a secure comfort. The steady sound of the waves crashing against his island would help him doze, but not on this particular night. He was restless and it was bugging the hell out of him.

Then suddenly he would hear a soft melody in the sky. The sweet sound would make his chest tighten with a cold chill running down his spine. It was bittersweet. Sure enough, he would lift his head out of his cozy, wing-style cocoon and look up at the sky and find her waiting for him. With large glowing blue eyes and white fluffy fur, she would be floating there while sprinkling her shimmer dust down upon him. The bright moon would make her beautiful wings glow a white and blue light. A small smile formed on her mouth as she gesture him to meet her in the sky.

Yeah, he knew he was dreaming because she would never come here in the middle of the night. They said their final good-byes to each other a few days ago after telling him she was going to stay with her King. It hurt, in fact it still hurts because he knew she loves him, but will never leave the stupid brute no matter what. It was pure torture because the last few times in his dreams he would meet her in the sky. And it would bring back a warm satisfaction of seeing her, feeling her while getting high off her lovely scent. Only to have it taken away thanks to him waking up.

She made a tight, flirty twirl in the sky followed by fluttering her wings to grab his attention again. With a small pout, she gestured him again to meet her in the sky. The night was perfect for a fly around the world after all.

So tempted. So flirty. So...forbidden…..just the way he likes it. ...

No! Shaking his head, he slammed his claws down and grip the rim of his volcano to keep him from going. She was not real. She was at her nesting ground. Probably cuddled up with the brute with a big smile on her face. Did the asshole finally claim her properly this time? Scratch that, he didn't want to know. He just wants to wake up before he was pulled in by her spell again.

Now she was frowning and flew a little closer to him.

_Stop! _He shouted._ Just stop. You're not real. You don't belong here!...I don't need this….this...anguish…._

The last word was barely a whisper as he lowered his head to keep him from seeing her. He lifted his claws to see her colorful dust shimmering down on his hard skin. He would be covered in it after every time he would hold her close to him. The night when they mated, he had a hard time getting it off for days even after being dipped in the water and covered in blood. It was just embedded in thin cracks of his skin just like her fresh scent.

She hummed a few more gentle notes before finally speaking_…..Please…._

_~No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you…~_

Once again he caved to her sweet pleading. He stretched out his large wings, seeing the lava drops fall off from the tips, and leaped out of his volcano and into the sky. He stops when he was just a few feet from her, letting the orange glow of his wings mix with her beautiful blue hue. He towered her with ease, she was only half his size, but that didn't scare her even with an angry look on his face.

_You shouldn't be here._ He said while closing the gap between them.

_I want to go flying._ She whispered while making her eyes glow even brighter.

He huffed and lowered his beak down to her face. She thought it was for a kiss until he gently pushed her away from him._ I can't do this again._ He whispered. it was better to make her leave than watch her fade away.

She stayed quiet for a second till she flew over to him again. He nearly fell out of the sky when he felt her forehead pressed up against his chest. The tickle feeling of her antennas trailing up and down his skin. Despite it being a dream, he could smell her mellow scent. The combination of flowers and tree sap. It was a much better smell than ocean water and blood she would reek of thanks to the brute. Though the brute would say smelling like smoke and ash was the worst thing to have on her as well. Whatever, he doesn't know his little Queen found the smokey scent relaxing.

Rodan felt those long arms of hers wrap themselves around his neck while pulling her body close to his. She was so light compared to him, it didn't even throw off his balance. Damn, feeling that soft fur and her legs curled up against him nearly made him moan out in pleasure. How he missed her touch and her smell.

_I know…._She whispered while letting her wings droop down, trusting him not to let her go as they floated in the sky_…...I'm sorry…..but I miss you. _

Bullshit. He thought. _You don't miss me. _

_But I do. _

_You shouldn't be here_

_I want to see you._

_We said our good-byes. You're happy now with that royal idiot. _

_Yet, I'm here with you…._

_What? Is He not paying attention to you again._ He said in a mocking sort of tone.

_Rodan….don't be so mean.. _

_It's my dream...I don't have to be nice._

She rubbed her forehead against his chest and sighed. _If you want me gone, why do you still dream about me? _

He did a gentle spin in the air, watching her wings light up their surroundings again. Her soft giggles echoing in the sky. He can feel her little body curling up tighter against him sending a warm sensation through him and making his wings flare a bit. The tiny flicks of fire from his wings dance down towards the water below them.

_~..What a wicked game you played_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do _

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you..~_

_You are so cruel_. He whispered, though he was slowly smiling for having her close again.

_You're not exactly a good kaiju either, Rodan._ She said, quietly.

_I'm not the one invading your dreams._ He said, spinning her a little faster.

It was nice to dance with her in the sky. It was nice for her to let him be her wings. It was nice to have her here with him again. Only the two of them just like before. Fuck it all, does she know what she was doing to him!

_It's just sad because sooner or later you'll be waking up. _She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her mouth pressed up against his skin for a light kiss.

He stopped their little dance and looked down at her. His happy mood shattered from her simple statement. _Ouch, you always know how to hurt me, my Mosura. _

She shook her head, _I am his Queen...I belong to him...you know that-_

He pushed her so hard away from him that she went flying towards his volcano. She hit the side of it with enough force to make the giant mountain shake with lava spilling out a bit. He didn't give her time to collect herself when he pinned her to the rocky surface with his own body. His wings flare up even more as this position brought back memories of their battle during the False King's reign of terror. No doubt, he burned her wings again from the hot flames. Impaling his large talons into the rock to keep him steady, he looked down at her with fire burning in his yellow eyes.

_Don't you dare bring Him into this…_.He hissed in frustration. This was his dream. He makes the rules around here. He would never let the other male invade his thoughts.

There was no fear in her eyes, just pity, sorrow and guilt. She didn't mean to hurt him, he can tell that much. She lowered her head while her antennas droop down. _I'm sorry, Rodan. _

_You should be because thanks to you, I can't stop thinking about you. Thanks to you I can't go through one night without dreaming of you. We will get close just like we did before only to have you disappeared the second I wake up. _

Having her pinned to the volcano with his body, she stayed perfectly still as if waiting for him to do something. She shifted a bit causing her to slide down before he propped her up again with his legs. _I thought you would at least be happy to see me…._

He exhales sharply from his nose in a way to calm his nerves._ Is this some wicked game to you? To make me dream of you even though you will never feel the same way about me? _

She frowns, _But you know how I feel. I do lov-_

He looked away and hissed,_ Don't say it. It's only been a few days since our good-byes and it still hurts knowing you love me, but lying next to someone else!_

She sighs_,...I'm here now…_

_You're not even real! Just a torturous figment of my imagination! You're only saying what I want to hear!_ He spat while digging his claws deep into the rock.

The volcano started to rumble as if sensing his anger and frustration. It felt like it wanted to erupt just like he wanted to do when it comes to dealing with her fickleness. Oh kaiju, why can't she be a total bitch like most females he would encounter, it would surely make it easier for him to forget about her. To stop loving her. To stop having needs and urges for her.

She finally looked up at him with those lovely blue eyes although they were slightly dull due to her sadness_….I'm here now..._She repeated herself.

Normally, it would be around this time he would wake up, but this dream decided to be a little playful with him. It's weird how she can pissed him off only to calm him down at the same time. He slowly lower one of his claws down to her and started to twirl one of her antennas. The gentle move made her close her eyes and let out a tiny purr. What a horrible kaiju she was to make him fall for her all over again. Making him play with fire once again knowing he won't be able to stop himself. He glides his long, sharp claw down her cheek then use it to tilt her head to the right so he can feel those awful teeth holes of her marking on her neck. He leaned down so their forehead could touch and begin to nuzzle her softly.

_I missed this…_.He said.

_Missed what exactly?_ She asked in a very soft whisper.

_You…._He said, bringing his tongue out to lick her mouth_….your taste…..I swear you taste like those flowers you eat all the time. Sweet and sticky. _

She let out a small chuckle as he ran his hot tongue down her neck. Once again, feeling her mark made by the almighty King. He didn't know why every time he would lick that mark he will feel stings and prickles on his tongue. The urge to bite down force him to rake his other claw down the rock wall, leaving sore marks behind. She let out a small moan and wraps her claws around his neck for a tight embrace again. The sudden hug pushed him closer to her with his lower half pressed firmly against hers.

He licked her mouth again only to have her tongue come out to entwine with his. She slowly slither it back into her mouth only to lick it afterwards. Lowering his head down further, he placed his tongue on her chest and ran it up her neck as slow and gentle as possible. Another purr escaped her mouth and she whispered his name. He could feel her claws digging into his back enough to hear his skin crack ever so slightly.

Fuck, it brought back memories of their first time when she made him bleed. It brought shivers down his body and he started to rub his hips against hers. Creating a burning, delicious friction and feeling himself rise.

Her head perks up before looking down between them and blush. _Rodan…?_

He nuzzled the top of her head with his beak before putting on an egoistic grin. _Why are you embarrassed. You've seen me out like this before_. He asked, feeling his erection growing and firming between her legs. He went back to rubbing it against her while trying not to twitch from the soft sensation he was feeling due to her fur. He can actually feel himself pulsing from his wants and needs.

_I know….it's just a...surprise. _

_It shouldn't be._ He said, running his tongue down her cheek again. _You know how bad of an effect you have on me. _

_Don't say such silly things_.

_It's true though_. He said, bringing his claws down on each side of her body. He slowly lifted her up a bit while keeping himself balance thanks to his talons gripping the rock wall of his volcano.

_Rodan… _She whispered his name again while a dark, red blush colored her white furry cheeks. He wasn't sure if she was still shy with him or arouse like he was. Either way, he could actually feel the warm heat coming off her body as he shifted himself abit to get into position.

_You said you miss me, right? _

She slowly nodded before letting out a quiet gasp when his tip finally found her warm entrance. Teasing her for a few seconds by letting her rest on it without any penetration yet. She was slightly trembling, no doubt fearing the pain again, but he already had her before, there shouldn't be any pain beside feeling a slight pinch of a warm fiery sensation. He knew she loved it the last time even though the aftermath was bittersweet because they both wanted seconds

_Let me show you how much I missed you. _He whispered back before pushing himself into her in one slow, but deep motion.

In one quick move, she hugged him tight with her face buried in his chest so she can muffle down a loud cry of pleasure. He pinned her harder against the volcano making spider web-like cracks in the wall behind her while gripping the rock texture with his claws. Her weight made her sink deeper down on him causing her to hiss and moan while tightening her grip on him. He bit his tongue to hold back his own cries while letting her adjust to him being inside. Shit, it felt just like before, warm and tight and only for him if that makes any sense. She was his when it came to sex since he claim her first after all no matter how much of an asshole it made him sound.

She shuddered, feeling her warm breath against his chest as she wiggled her bottom to help her get use to him once again._ You're so warm….._She said, quietly.

He pressed his forehead against the volcano, feeling the tip of his beak resting on top of her head. _And you feel so good. _He said, shamefully knowing he fell for her trap again. For his crazy dream's trap. Foolish he thought...

He started to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace while taking in her scent once more. It was such a bittersweet moment for him listening to her soft cries and moans. She was letting herself go this time when it came to pleasure instead of keeping her mouth closed. In and out he went while gripping onto the rock wall even harder. The grip pierce through the rock and he saw lava slowly seeping out of the holes he created. He pressed her harder against the volcano as he deepen his thrusts while growling and panting.

_Rodan…._She cried out softly while hugging him tighter. Anymore and she will no doubt cut off his air supply.

_You're ruining me. _He panted while shutting his eyes tight.

_How?_ She asked hoarsely. Her whole body curling up against him from the hot sensation.

_Because you know how much I miss you._ He thrust harder into her.

He licked the back of her neck while the air around them grow hot and humid. _You know how much I love you. You know how much I want you and want to be with you…_

Anger started to seep into his already foggy mind when the brute appeared in his thoughts. He swore he would not let the lizard invade his dreams, but alas, no matter what happens or how many ways this would play out it will always lead in the same direction.

…_.yet, you will always go back to Him!_

_~..The world was on fire and no one could save me, but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you..~_

He pulled her away from his body. Her white fur damp from the heat they were creating and her cheeks glowing red from the pleasure. She looked up at him with those blue, foggy eyes that were glowing with want, desire and pure forbidden lust. Seeing her looking at him with those eyes made him want her more. Wheather to make love or fuck, he just wanted her more. Oh, she's done more harm to him than the brute and the False King could ever do and she didn't even try. It was so effortless because she was only being her sweet self. She cared about him and was there for him as a friend, it was not her fault he fell in love with her. Just like how it wasn't his fault she returned the feelings for a while even though it was futile in the end.

_Why can't you love me like you love him!_ He growled in both anger and pleasure and clamp down on her neck with his beak. No tender nipping, no tongue swirling around the skin to soften it just a harsh, sharp bite.

He didn't pierce her flesh, but she let out a hiss no less because it caught her by surprise. His neck was aching from bending down so much to make sure he had a nice grip of her with his teeth. No gentleness this time, he was going to let his male instincts take over. His courtship with his female kind always invovled rough sex and blood and it didn't help when anger, despair and lust clouded his mind.

He quickened his pace, going deeper and harder than before while hearing her hiss out another cry. He growled when he felt her long claws breaking his hard skin on his back. The blood flowing freely down his shoulders, giving him glowing orange stripes. He hated the fact she was quiet, she was too busy enjoying him (using him) to answer his simple question. Perhaps it was for the best knowing he will not like the answer. The fire in his wings started to glow brighter and hotter with each hard push into her. He wished he could see her wings, the last time she was in this state they were shuffling through so many bright colors and glows. It was such an amazing site to see when he was building up for his release the last time.

_Rodan…._She panted _...I….can't….I…._

She couldn't finish when his teeth finally broke through her soft, delicate skin. Right on top of the King's mark as one final insult to his romantic rival. Blood flooded his mouth which he welcomed by swirling his tongue in it. It was warm, sweet and unbelievably tasty. The satisfaction of marking her made him cum deep within her while his wings ignite a wild fire below them. No doubt burning her wings again. The smell of smoke filled the air and he can hear the crackle sound of his flames and the exhausted panting of his beautiful moth. He didn't think every part of him would hurt this much from the intense pleasure running through his veins.

They stayed quiet and still because he refused to let her neck go despite her blood soaking into her shoulder and botching the fur on her chest. He didn't want to pull out because part of him in a sick way was hoping something will come out of this mating ritual. He was smarter than that. It just his feelings of love, despair and desperation talking. Please kill him now to escape this torment.

She swallowed hard and whispered, _I do love you, Rodan….I always will…._

He finally let her neck go and lick his beak to savor the bloody taste and pressed his forehead against the volcano's side again. He pulled himself out of her, feeling his seed slowly leaking out, but still hold her in place between him and the hard rock._…..Leave him…._He said, softly.

Relaxing against him, she slowly shook her head. _I can't…_

_Leave him…._

_You need to understand…._

He growled,_ I do understand, you explain it to me already, but like you said, you are here with me. _

_The sun is coming up, my fire demon. _

He groans and could already see his surroundings fading away. He was about to wake up soon to another beautiful morning and it made him sick. He shook his head and lean back a little to see her looking at him with a sad face. _Leave him….stay with me…_

She shook her head again and gives him a soft kiss on his beak._ I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go. _

His Mosura started to fade away as well, but she slightly smile at him to cheer him up. He refused to cry because he didn't want to upset her. He sighed because he couldn't stop her from leaving so there was no point getting himself all worked up. It was just another bittersweet dream he was fabricating in his mind.

_It was nice to have you here with me again._ He said in a defeated tone. Its like she knew how badly he wanted and needed her. Maybe she felt the same way...

_Don't sound so down about it. One day we might see each other again._ She said, as the last bit of her beautiful wings evaporated in thin air. Like that will ever happen. Not with the brute watching and again this is just something he wanted to hear since it was his dream after all.

He exhaled. _You're mine. I don't care what the other kaijus say. I don't care if you are the King's Queen. You are mine. Always and forever. _He said, firmly and as a fact.

_~No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(This girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(This girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you~_

_Wicked Games by Chris Isaak_

She just smiled and leaned over to him for another kiss. Their mouths nearly touch when his eyes snapped open and he nearly fell out of his volcano. Catching himself by grabbing the rim of his nest, he leaned back and floated in the lava for a bit to collect his thoughts. The bright morning sun made is eyes sting and his head started to throb. He sighed and sinks deep into the warm lava till only his head was visible to the world. He growled to himself to prevent the tears from coming out of his eyes. It's only been a few days since he had to make that horrible decision to let the Queen go. It was hard, but it was for the best. Nothing ever good comes out of a forbidden relationship especially when there's a third party involved. It just hurts because it was hard not to miss her and ever harder not to fall out of love with her. Part of him wanted to give up on everything, but he made a promise to the Queen.

She wanted him to take care of himself and be happy and with each passing day, it was getting a little bit easier. He couldn't dwell around like he wanted to because he didn't want to let her down. With that in mind, he pulled himself out of his lava nest and settle his feet down on the rim of the volcano and stretch out his large wings. The bright orange lava fell off his body in large drops and he let out a loud roar as a way to greet the new day.

Lowering his head, Rodan licked his beak, trying to imagine the taste of her blood one last time…

_~Embers: _

_The fading remains of a past emotion._

_The embers of his love~_

**Fin**

**MQB: Stay wonderful, dear readers. Please Review.**


End file.
